


Egyptian Blue

by SincerelyKleinman



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Dressing Room Sex, Evan looks hot in a suit, Exhibitionism, Jared's really gay and really horny, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Blow Jobs, That's it that's the plot, the kleinsen tag is missing out on so many good fanfic tropes and i'm making it my mission to fix it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 03:26:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18175241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SincerelyKleinman/pseuds/SincerelyKleinman
Summary: “Is.. is it really that bad-” Evan gasped as Jared pulled him forward by his tie, pressing his lips against the other’s hungrily.Evan was breathless when Jared pulled away with a teasing grin. He rests his forehead against Evan’s, voice husky as he whispers. “If you wear that, I won’t be able to keep my hands off you.”





	Egyptian Blue

**Author's Note:**

> There’s a lot of classic tropes we’re missing in the Kleinsen tag, and I’ll make it my own personal mission to deliver all that beautiful cliche shit. I take prompts too, so feel free to throw me a message on [Tumblr.](https://sincerely-kleinman.tumblr.com/)

‘Don’t Stop Believing’ faded out over the store radio as Jared waited for Evan outside the dressing room. His boyfriend was taking forever to pick something out, and he was starting to get bored. The shop’s playlist seemed to be composed purely of songs to get middle aged white women turnt as hell as the opening of Sweet Caroline invaded his ears.

“Y’know babe, I really don’t think my aunt is gonna care whether your suit is navy or antique sapphire or whatever other pretentious shade of blue you picked out.” Jared snorted, trying to busy himself with his phone. His aunt was getting married in a few weeks, and Jared was bringing Evan as his plus one.

“Okay I’m coming out, but be honest if it looks bad, I have a few other ones I can try on.”

“I already know you’re gay, Evan. We’re dating.”  
  
“Coming out _of the dressing room_ , oh my god. That wasn’t even original or clever.”

Jared was about to make another quip when his jaw dropped comically. Evan’s suit was Egyptian blue with a pale aqua tie. It was slim and fitting, drawing attention to his broad shoulders and small waist as it clung deliciously to his frame. Evan shifted uncomfortably under his gaze.

“Well? You haven’t said anything. Is it bad? Please just tell me if it’s bad so I can go change.” Jared made his mind up quickly, hand firm against Evan’s chest as he hurriedly guided him back into the dressing room. He locked the door behind himself, a devilish smirk playing on his lips as he stared at Evan’s confused expression.

“You can’t wear that to the wedding.” Jared’s tone was firm, fingers toying with Evan’s tie as he bit his lower lip.  
  
“Is.. is it really that bad-” Evan gasped as Jared pulled him forward by his tie, pressing his lips against the other’s hungrily.

Evan was breathless when Jared pulled away with a teasing grin. He rests his forehead against Evan’s, voice husky as he whispers. “If you wear that, I won’t be able to keep my hands off you.”

Jared could almost feel the shiver rolling down Evan’s spine as he stuttered, face flushed a deep crimson. “O-Okay maybe I should just.. Take it off as soon as possible?” That was cute. At least Evan seemed to get the general idea of what Jared was going for here.

“Leave it on.” Jared’s voice was smooth as he pushed lightly against Evan’s chest, gesturing for him to sit on the bench behind him. He made quick work of the other’s belt, smirking as he took note of the slight tent in his dress pants.

Evan bit his lip, eyes averting to look into the mirror against the wall on his right. “Maybe we shouldn’t do this, actually. I-I mean what if we like.. stain it or something? We’d have to buy it, that’d be really embarrassing.” A breathy moan escaped Evan’s lips as Jared freed his half hard cock from the stiff layers of Egyptian blue.

“Don’t worry, I’ll just swallow it.” The king of nonchalance, as always. Jared wrapped his hand around Evan’s dick, eyes focused on the other’s expression as he checked for any sign of discomfort. He loved being fun and spontaneous, but he would stop in an instant if Evan was truly uncomfortable with it.

“O-Okay...” Evan seemed to give in without a second thought, reclining against the back wall of the dressing room. Jared found it adorable how easy it was to turn Evan’s mind to mush. He looked up at his boyfriend’s reddening face with a languid stroke. He could feel Evan stiffen in his hand, twitching in interest at Jared’s teasing motions. “Don’t you think we should be a bit quicker with this?”

“No way, I wanna take my time here.” Jared pressed his tongue flat against Evan’s shaft, dragging it along the length of his cock from base to tip. Evan bit his lip harshly, a failed attempt to mask the pleasured sigh in the back of his throat.

“Shit wow, okay. Just uh.. Just stop teasing like that..” Evan was tapping the bench impatiently, attempting to keep his hand busy rather than losing control and grabbing a fistful of Jared’s hair.

“F-Fuck Evan.. Okay, fucking christ..” Evan blinked once, twice, three times. When had his tapping stopped? He had his hand buried in Jared’s dark brown hair, pulling harshly. God, he had the absolute worst impulse control.

“S-Sorry I just.. I get excited.” Evan’s eyes seemed to glance around the room for literally anything else to look at.

“Yeah, I can tell.” Jared snorted, quickly getting back into it as he stroked Evan up and down. With a smirk, he leaned over Evan’s cock, allowing a string of saliva to roll off his tongue and drip over the sensitive head.

“F-f-fuck, Jared o-oh wow..” Evan’s eyes widened, unable to look at anything other than Jared’s mouth.

Jared shushed him, dragging slow, teasing kisses along the underside of Evan’s cock. “You have to be quiet, understand?”

Evan nodded, moving a hand over his own mouth. Jared shook his head, giving Evan’s tie a small tug. “Bite down on this instead.”

Jared was expecting the other to protest; to tell him that he’d hate to damage it or get in trouble. He was shocked and a bit aroused at the way Evan lifted that soft aqua tie to his mouth and bit down, eyes never leaving Jared’s.

Jared rewarded him with a smirk before wrapping his lips around the head, relaxing his throat as he slowly sunk down to the base. He loved the feeling of Evan’s cock throbbing against his tongue, salty pre-cum leaking from the tip. He got a good grip on the other’s thighs and pulled off with a noisy ‘pop’.

Evan tangled his fingers in Jared’s hair, his other hand gripping the bench tight enough to turn his knuckles white. “Don’t tease like that, come on..” His speech was muffled behind the fabric in his mouth. Jared found himself enjoying it immensely. Without a second thought, he took Evan’s cock back into his mouth, bobbing his head at a quick pace. He stared up at the other’s flushed face, ignoring the way the yellowed fluorescent lighting above them glared off his glasses.

For a moment, Jared was hyper-aware of just where he was: in a mall dressing room, giving his boyfriend the best head of his life. He couldn’t help but grin to himself; it wasn’t his fault Evan looked so delicious in a suit.

“Jared.. J-Jared, I’m gonna cum..” Evan mumbled around the tie, voice cracking adorably. Jared nodded, grip tightening on Evan’s thighs as he moved quicker, focusing hard on not gagging every time the head of Evan’s cock slammed into the back of his throat. “F-fuck.. Fuck o-oh my god..!” Evan pulled Jared’s hair harshly as he came in thick spurts, cock throbbing in the other’s mouth as Jared swallowed it down. He let the tie fall from his mouth as he panted. His body felt tired but satisfied. “Wow..”

Jared pulled off Evan’s cock slowly. He wiped his mouth, cleaning a bit of cum that had leaked out over his lips. “Good, huh?”

“I uh.. I probably won’t be wearing this to the wedding but, I think I wanna buy it anyway?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Be sure to leave a comment and let me know what you think. <3


End file.
